Ascending With Angels
by Ambiguous Umbra
Summary: Starts at the fight with Lenus in Fletz. Albert realizes that he feels something for Rose. Does someone else feel the same way toward her? Title inspired by a David Nevue song. Updated to Chapter 6.
1. Uncorrupted

(My first Legend of Dragoon Fic. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.)

Disclaimer: Legend of Dragoon is copyrighted to Sony. I only claim the original idea and some of the dialogue to be from my own mind. No copyright infringment is intended.

* * *

The Chamber of the Sun in the Twin Towers of Fletz was alive with the sounds of swords striking and the elements coursing as the fight waged on inside of it. Albert had gotten only a couple of strikes on the impersonating Emille, now revealed to be Lenus, before she'd knocked him clear of the fray. Had he not transformed into the Jade Dragoon before hand, he would have been thrown straight against one of the tables along the back of the room.

Clutching his glaive tightly, he turned back to the assault. Meru jumped in to the fray, swinging her hammer. Her garnet eyes appeared deadly, a look that Albert would never have believed Meru to be capable of having. It was true that he didn't know her well; she was still rather foreign to them all. With her steps as graceful as a dancer, she twirled across the floor toward Lenus and swung her mallet at the woman's head. With a quick spark of light, Lenus struck. Meru soared through the air toward him, screaming.

Swooping in low, Albert caught her. She looked up at him and her eternal smile blossomed. "Thanks, Al!" she chirped.

"Anytime." he answered, setting her down on the ground.

Readying his weapon, Albert waited until Kongol had finished swiping at the woman with his large ax before he made his frontal assault. His wings beating furiously, he plunged in. His green armor was warm and light, and the glaive in his hands weighed nearly nothing. His first stab struck true to its mark, knocking Lenus back a few steps. He rose his weapon and continued barraging her. He struck her left shoulder, stabbed at her chest armor, and swung at her legs.

Falling into the stairs that led up toward the throne, Lenus growled and hopped to her feet. Two blades materialized as she moved her arm up. Flicking her wrist, one flew toward him. Distracted, he rose the glaive to block it. It flew by him instead and only then did he realize that the other blade had circled around him. All of a sudden, his armor at his back clanged loudly. He fell forward with a grunt.

"Rose!" Meru yelled.

Springing back into the air, Albert turned to the dark armored-vixen. Rose was changing out of her dragoon form but had failed to notice that the other blade was circling for her. Pushing himself, he dove toward her. His intention had been to scoop her up and carry her out of harms way. The blade however was quicker than he'd anticipated. It slammed into the armor on his right arm. The scream of metal striking metal echoed off of the rafters of the room. The force of the hit was tremendous. He collided with Rose and both toppled to the ground. His head slammed into the rug, the red tinge bleeding out his entire vision. Pain ebbed in his arm and the glaive clattered to the side, rolling to a stop in front of Haschel. In a green burst of light, his dragoon armor vanished.

"Albert!" Shana was calling.

"Rose!" he heard Dart cry. Lifting his head, he watched the red armored man run toward Lenus, his face a canvas of unbridled fury. Raising his heat blade high into the air, he cut down Lenus with a strong slash across her midsection.

She jumped back to the window that she'd originally tried to escape from, still clutching the Moon Dagger tightly.

"You are not bad, I guess." she decided.

"Give us the Moon Dagger!" Dart ordered, readying his sword for another strike. "Don't waste your time on this meaningless battle."

Albert looked to his right and noticed that Haschel had picked up his glaive and was holding it as a prop for the king to get up. "Besides, Gehrich is already dead." Haschel spoke solemnly.

"Gehrich?" Lenus snorted. "I didn't care about the man from the beginning! I told ya, I need the Moon Dagger for my love."

"Admit your defeat!" barked Dart, taking a step toward her. "There is no way to escape!"

"No way to escape, huh?" she raised an eyebrow. She suddenly turned toward Meru, standing toward the back of the group. "Hey you over there! What do you think of that?"

Meru said nothing. Albert noticed her smile drop. Something in her eyes seemed cold suddenly.

"Whatever!" Lenus shouted. "See for yourself! Is there no way to escape?" Leaping up onto the railing that overlooked the azure ocean, she didn't even take a breath before jumping over the edge.

Dart sprang forward with Haschel and Shana at his heels.

Seconds later, Lenus floated up into the air, wings like silver jets at her back, lifting her light body between the sky and earth. "Bye now!" she called, before rocketing away.

"Wait!!" Dart hollered. She only kept going.

"She is a…wingly?" Albert finally spoke. He felt great hands wrap around his arms and in moments he was hoisted to his feet. Turning, he nodded to Kongol. "Thank you."

"Is human king hurt?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I don't think so." His back was a little sore as was his left arm. But it was nothing to worry about.

"The…species…that dominated the bygone world… she's a survivor."

Albert turned to look at Rose, who was pulling herself up off of the floor. She held one arm close to her. Apparently, she'd caught sight of Lenus's wings too.

"Are you alright?" Haschel asked, moving over to her.

She stood tall and cradled her arm close to her. "I do not think it is cause for concern. Merely a sprain. It will heal." She turned to Albert and nodded her head. "Thank you."

Something inside of Albert opened up, like a flower embracing the sun as it slid over its petals and warmed its center. He nodded. "You are welcome." He felt his gaze passing over her injured hand. It was the palest shade of flesh he had seen on anyone in a long time. It was also perfectly smooth, uncorrupted. Then, he realized that he was staring. He moved his eyes over to Haschel who was raising an eyebrow at him. Had he noticed? Would he say something?

"Are you sure that you're alright?" the older man asked. "You did hit your head pretty--"

"I'm feeling fine." Albert interrupted, trying to smile. Somehow, it felt more like a grimace though.

Dart was facing the window staring off in the direction that Lenus had disappeared. He turned to look at Rose, his face drawn. "Will you be able to fight?"

She picked up her rapier with her left hand and twirled it through her fingers expertly. "There are times when it pays to be ambidextrous."

He nodded. "We must pursue her."

"Indeed." Rose said, sheathing her sword. "The question remains where we should attempt to search for her."

"Perhaps King Zior has some idea of where she might be headed." Albert suggested, turning to the doors outside the room. He knew that the king and his daughters, Princess Emille and Princess Lisa were all waiting outside with anticipation.

"It's worth a shot." Dart answered.

The gang began to depart. Albert turned his attention to Meru who was still staring at the spot where Lenus had jumped from. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? What?" she looked at him. Her perky grin returned to her face. "Of course I'm alright, silly! Come on! We've got to find out where she went!" She ran toward the door, leaving Albert alone in the center of the Chamber of the Sun.


	2. Curiosity

The Queen Fury had been traveling for nearly two days now through Illisa Bay. Several of the soldiers had been whispering about the story of a sea monster in the Under Sea caverns near Fueno, the port town that the ship was heading to. Albert had also heard it from a couple of the maids sweeping the room hours ago. The sky was now dimming. A brilliant saffron sun cast a glaze over the deck, igniting the sea orange in its wake. The light melded through the windows, caramelizing over him as he sat on his bed, staring at the ground.

His mind was still trapped on why he'd been looking at Rose the way he had back in the Twin Castle in Fletz. Even when he'd first heard Meru shout her name, he was aware of something in his body stiffening. His entire mind leapt into a panicked state at the thought of her being injured. Perhaps it had all been out of his care for his friends as a whole. He had not known her long. He had only met her after the confrontation in which Lavitz had…

He closed his eyes. Somehow, he'd gathered that she was wise and special to the group. She offered advice, she was wise. They needed her for her knowledge and her fighting prowess. But that could not have been all, could it? He rubbed a hand through his blond locks.

Something else was troubling him. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Ever since the fight against his Uncle Doel in the Black Castle of Kazas, he'd begun to see his mysterious companion in a new light. The way she avoided conversation, how coldly she shot some of them down, it almost seemed as though she was playing parent to their, sometimes, childish group. But in many ways, he could tell that she wanted to join in, as much as she seemed to oppose it. What exactly was it in her past that made her so hesitant for company? Why did she insist on being alone? Why was she so…captivating?

He shook his head and stood. Moving over to the window, he closed his eyes and let the sun steadily warm his face. It was not only her physical beauty that captivated him but the place where her mind rested. It seemed so out of tune with the rest of their group. Why had she even joined on their journey? There were times that he wondered if it was just for the fight, if it was for some level of social interaction. Whatever the reason, he was glad that she continued to stand by them.

"Knock knock."

Albert turned to the door. Shana was standing in it. A small smile formed on his face. Shana was such a lovely woman, always kind, always thoughtful. He only hoped that Dart would wake up and notice what he had right in front of him. The way the two played brother and sister was sometimes quite maddening. "Hello, Shana. What can I do for you?"

"I was looking for Dart actually. I wondered if you'd seen him."

He stepped toward her. "I haven't. I'm afraid I've been cooped up in here most of the day. Perhaps Haschel has an idea of where he is."

She nodded. "Good idea. I'll check with him. Thanks!" With that, she turned and left the cabin.

Albert sighed as the door shut. His thoughts returned to Rose. Why did she continue to haunt his thoughts? When he'd first seen Princess Emille as they'd woken her from her sleep in the alternate dimension, he had been almost positive that he was in love with her; her fine features, her graceful voice, and her serene gestures. Now, however, he was not sure. Whenever he tried to close his eyes and think of the fair princess, the dark warrior materialized in his sight instead. Her sharp chin, her delicate lavender eyes, and feminine figure guarded by the violet armor. He could almost reach out to her face and touch the velvety skin of her cheek. His fingers could trail down to her soft lips, they could curl in her light sleek black hair. Everything about him wanted to touch her, just to see if the things he imagined were actually true.

"I'M SO BORED!"

Albert shook his head out of the cloud of divine musings. He sighed. Meru had thrown a pillow at him when he'd gone in to see her earlier. It was true that there were barely enough things to do on the ship as they waited with bated breath for the next confrontation with Lenus. She would need to occupy herself though. It might have been another day; perhaps two before they could reach Fueno, and pillow fighting wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

He walked to the door of the cabin and opened it. A cool breeze mingled with his hair and tossed his cape around behind him. He walked out on deck and gazed out at the sea. There was still nothing in sight on the horizon. Only the choppy waves of the bay, glinting with red, slapped against the Queen Fury. A gull cried out above. He looked up to the crow's nest. There was one solitary figure on the highest perch, clad in dark clothing, staring out across the water.

'Rose.' he realized. Maybe now was the time to ask her what exactly had brought her along on their journey. Maybe if he was lucky, he would come up with a reason for why he was feeling the way that he was. Perhaps it would set him straight, make him realize that he did not carry feelings for her at all. It was all merely curiosity. He was enamored of only Emille… wasn't he?

Turning back around, he marched back into the cabin and took the stairs on the right, heading up to the ladder that led up to the next level.

As he climbed, he reached the main control room of the ship. Inside, Commander Puler was giving his sailors explicit instructions on maneuvering the vessel. Dart was also standing by, his back to him, lost in deep thought. So lost in thought, that he did not notice Meru sneaking up behind him, her smile large and mischievous. Albert smirked and continued to climb. He could hear Meru shout. "Who do you think it is?"

He looked over his shoulder and noticed that she'd clapped her hands over Dart's eyes.

Ever patient, Dart crossed his arms. "No way… it's Rose?"

Albert frowned. 'Is he serious?'

Meru, instead of divulging her identity, played it up. "Of course."

Dart began to stutter. "Wh, what do you want?"

Sure that he didn't want to hear more, Albert continued climbing up toward the crow's nest.

He reached the top of the ladder and stood on the deck behind her for a few moments. She never turned around and didn't say anything. His fingers ached for physical contact and he had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching the ends of her hair.

"Rose?"

She turned cautiously. His heart thumped nervously.

She seemed perturbed. "Is there something you want?"

His brain scrambled, searching for something; anything to say. "I came to check up on you." It sounded stupid, but it was semi-truthful at least.

Her expression didn't change. It told him that she didn't need to be checked up on. She liked being alone and he was interrupting that. Instead of communicating this to him, she said, "I am fine."

He let out a long sigh, his brows furrowing. "Would you prefer that I left you alone?"

One of her own eyebrows perked, a characteristic trait of Rose's. He worried that it meant 'Of course! I've got better things to do.' And likely she did. She didn't have time to waste with men. More likely, she could see past his story to the true intentions of him coming up to speak with her. It wasn't that he meant to speak to her at all necessarily. It was that he wanted to be near to her, to watch her silently, to enjoy the view of her. And she must not have liked that at all.

"Not necessarily. I was only thinking to myself."

His green eyes lit up. Moving over toward the railing on her left, he leaned up against it with his back to it. "Would you permit me to ask you a question?"

The sun seemed to sink lower and the world was suddenly aglow with a gentle cerulean hue. Rose only seemed to get darker to him. "Go ahead."

"For what reason, besides Dart's dragoon spirit, have you joined us on our journey? Is there something that you too are searching for?"

Rose half-turned away, her face shielded by a cascade of her hair, windswept over her shoulder. The moments of silence only seemed to drag as he waited for an answer. 'Maybe I have gone too far.' he thought, staring down at his boots. 'It is wrong to be so nosy.' All the same, he couldn't satisfy his insatiable curiosity about her any other way.

When she turned back toward him, she closed her eyes and took a long solemn breath. In those few seconds, he felt his gaze trapped on the sight of her eyelashes, like wings of black defending her plum irises. "It is a break for me."

His mouth formed a straight line. "A break?" Standing up straight, he took a few steps toward her. "Is there not a family waiting for you; a husband that you love back where you come from?"

She stared at him straight in the eyes. His heart skipped a beat. Had he given himself away? The question was honest. He did wonder. But it didn't sound as if he'd asked for her well-being. Albert took a step back, reading the guardedness that sprang up in her face. Her jaw drew tight and her posture stiffened. "That doesn't sound like someone asking about my motives."

He hadn't expected her to catch him on this one when she'd let him slip by on the others. He had gone too far. "I apologize." Albert pursed his lips. "I am just trying to understand you better."

The defense lifted a tad. Even then, she turned back to the sea and sky ahead of them which was steadily filling with storm clouds. "My dear old friends were all that I had. Because I hold on to them, I am only in love with ghosts."

Albert blinked. He hadn't said anything about love. Was she seeing straight through him? How could she do that? It only intrigued him more.

But a section of his heart was pained to hear that she was still holding on to people that were no longer alive. He was still not over Lavitz's death; and he probably would never be until he'd killed Lloyd himself. But this had been recent. The way that Rose spoke made it seem as if the deaths had happened far in the past. How tragic it was that she could not let go…

"You sound as if you've felt this way for a long time."

Something that he would like to have called a smirk rose on her lips. " 'Long' doesn't even begin to describe it."

Albert shook his head and turned his sights to the horizon before them. A dark silhouette was sailing toward them, seemingly shrouded in mist that swirled endlessly around it. The night had come down very suddenly and the ship before them almost blended with its navy cloak. As it drew closer, his eyes widened. 'It's going to hit us!'

Sprinting forward, he grabbed hold of Rose. "Get down!" Both of them dropped to the floor of the crow's nest. The shouts of the sailors down below echoed into the darkness. The Queen Fury rumbled and all of a sudden, the sounds of splitting boards filled the air, the ships chewing each other apart. Even in the burst of noise and confusion, Albert was distracted by the scent of Rose's hair which was merely inches from his face. His fingers were clasping her hand. He had been right. Her skin was very soft.


	3. You Are Not

Albert awoke to the sounds of excited voices shouting underneath him on the deck. At first all that he could see was black. He lifted his head from the floorboards of the Crow's Nest and glanced toward the body next to him. Rose was on her stomach as well, her breathing calm, her muscles tensed slightly. He pushed himself up off of the ground, groaning. All of his muscles were tired and sleep seemed like a blissful escape from all of the chaos going on below. He remembered the ship hitting them. How could anyone not have seen their vessel? 'The night lamps were burning on deck. Our flags were raised.' he surmised.

"Rose?"

She lifted her head. She was wide awake. Why hadn't she gotten up though? "You are uninjured, I take it?" she said strongly.

He nodded. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." She stood up, checking herself over quickly just to make sure. "We had better get down there and find out what exactly happened." She ran to the ladder and hastily began down.

Frowning, he stood up, shaking his head of the lasting cobwebs. She hadn't thanked him. He looked over at the mystery ship. The battered wood along the hull looked many years old and there were several cracks here and there. Barnacles laced the starboard side of the ship, like a large pale green blanket. The thing barely looked sea-worthy. He moved to the ladder and climbed down. Once inside the safety of the cabin, he ran to his own room and searched for his glaive. It had rolled partially under the bed from the force of the crash. Snagging it, he ran out to the deck.

He appeared just as Commander Puler had finished ordering his men to return to their stations. He now stood as close to the railing as he could, staring at the massive structure that had penetrated their vessel. Long spikes, jutting out from the side of the mystery ship had punctured several places along the bow of the Queen Fury. One rested along the deck, only having scraped up a few top boards. Kongol was also there, studying the ship with his head cocked, one great hand gripping his axe. No one else had turned up yet. 'Where has Rose gone?'

Albert turned his attention back toward the ship. He could make out a symbol along the side of the vessel. "There is a heraldry. It looks like a royal ship of Mille Seseau." 'This could be bad.' he thought to himself, frowning. 'What if something has happened to Queen Theresa and the Sacred Sisters?'

Meru sprang out of nowhere, running over to where Commander Puler stood. Her eyes were alight with curiosity. "Is this a phantom ship?" she questioned eagerly.

"Oh boy!"

He turned his head as Dart strolled in, stopping next to him. There was something in his voice that told Albert that the young mercenary was keen to investigate as well. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to know what had happened on this boat, or why they'd crashed into the Queen Fury. Certainly a ship with so many holes and with such old brittle wood had not been still afloat out in the middle of the bay. It was absurd. He shrugged his shoulders. He'd seen stranger things in his time though.

"Commodore! Bad news!" a little voice said. Kayla came clomping up the stairs from inside the vessel, breathing hard. She stopped in front of them, heaving air. "It got the engine room."

As Puler began ordering Kayla, Albert turned, searching for Rose. Why had she disappeared? He'd come down right after her. For some reason, he felt like he'd done the wrong thing by trying to protect her. He stared at his boots. He probably had. 'Rose is a seasoned warrior who can defend herself. She doesn't need a young king to protect her. She's used to fighting dragons, for Soa's sake.' He shook his head.

"We cannot pursue Lenus like this!" Dart shook his head, stepping closer to Puler.

The Commander's mouth formed a straight line. "Sometimes the ocean shows it capriciously, but I have never seen such a thing." He looked toward the retreating Kayla who was just disappearing back downstairs. "Wait for a while. There is nothing we can do now."

From across the deck, Rose finally appeared, her brows furrowed as she grew nearer to the ship. By the time she had finally reached the group, her eyes had grown wide and seemed shocked. Albert took a shivering breath. Was she okay? Had she been hurt after all? She didn't say anything to him, only kept her eyes on the phantom vessel. Dart seemed to have noticed it too and had turned in her direction.

As Albert took a step toward her, Haschel's voice echoed out over the deck. "Dart! Daaart!"

Both men turned toward him as he came running up to them, huffing frantically. "Dart! I can't find Shana anywhere!"

As Haschel finished his sentence, a loud shriek pierced the odd silence around them. The party turned toward the phantom ship. Dart had already started running, hopping onto the spike on the deck and using it as a bridge to get over to the ship. "Shana!" he called.

Meru quickly drew her hammer and jumped onto the spike staying at Dart's heels. Albert's own concern for Shana made him sprint forward too and he took off, leaving Rose behind. "Wait!" he swore he heard her shout, even as he reached the deck on the other side and followed Meru and Dart around the cabins.

As he rounded the next corner, he heard Dart's sword unsheath from his scabbard. Albert rose his lance but found no assailants in the vicinity. Shana was backed against a cabin door, crouching. Dart was standing protectively in front of her. Meru stood back a little, her hammer drawn up as well.

"Shana!! Why did you come here?" Dart asked, slipping the blade back into his scabbard. Albert let the glaive drop to his side and glanced about the ship. The wooden boards of the deck appeared weak in some places. Gaseous blue swirls slipped across the deck, vanishing beneath the floor and behind walls. What were these things? His eyes followed them with uncertainty.

"I don't know." Shana muttered, picking herself up hesitantly. "When I woke up, I was in here. But those knights protected me."

Albert frowned. 'Knights? What knights?' Could it have been what Dart and Meru had seen before he'd turned the corner?

"They…are gone though." Shana finished, stepping closer to Dart. Albert watched the fear in her large brown irises dissipate a little as she got nearer to the red armored warrior.

"At least you are safe and sound." The sudden noises of footsteps startled him. He glanced to his left to see Rose, Haschel, and Kongol all rounding the cabin. Rose appeared distraught by the alien surroundings but spoke nothing of it. She held the hilt of her rapier defensively while her eyes flickered over their surroundings. He edged toward her. He only got one small step in before his mind returned to him and he stopped, dead in his tracks. 'What are you trying to do?' He dropped his eyes to the deck. 'You are not her knight in shining armor.' he reminded himself.

"Come on, come on!" Meru jumped forward, seizing Dart's arm. "We're here already so we might as well just take some tour here!"

Dart pulled his arm back, his eyes widening. "No way!"

Shana reached toward him and grabbed his other arm. This time he didn't pull away. Albert glanced over at Rose. 'I wonder if she will ever grab me in that way.'

"I want to go too." Shana said. "I don't know why, but I want to know about this ship. Oh, please!"

Rose was frowning now. He'd known her long enough so that he could tell she was not in favor of their investigating. But something else was the matter. Was it something about this ship in particular that was bothering her? Did she know of it? Had she been a passenger on board once?

"We'll go with them." he decided, eliciting a sharp turn of the head from Rose. He looked at her, brows raised. "Then, it won't be a problem."

With Shana's sparkling eyes and sincere stare, there was no way that Dart would refuse and Albert wasn't in the least bit surprised when he gave in. "Okay, but if anything happens, we've got to go back."

Shana nodded. Dart turned and stared at Meru firmly.

She disregarded it. "Whoohoo! Let's go!"


	4. Ghosts

The troupe moved toward the first cabin on their right, avoiding the balls of blue light zinging to and fro around them. Each time one passed by, Albert swore he could see a reflection in it. It appeared as a demon creature with long curling horns and giant threatening claws.

Rose ignored them and as usual kept to the back of the group at all times, behind Kongol, who was speaking animatedly with Haschel, about ghost ships in human legends.

The first cabin on their right opened to a small ghoul filled hallway. Several of the misty specters slipped to and fro as if guarding the corridor. At the far end was another door, labeled "Captain's Cabin". Meru stood at the head of the group, holding her hammer uneasily. Dart was behind her, his jaw set.

Albert stepped up to her. "I don't think a hammer will do much against spirits."

She didn't take her eyes off of them. "Then a glaive won't either."

He shook his head and looked to Dart. "Magic?"

The red armored leader took his hand off the hilt of his sword and dropped it to his side. "We should wait to see if they're unfriendly. We might anger them if we start a fight."

Albert considered the one that he'd seen earlier. Though he wanted to confirm his suspicion that they were evil ghosts, he said nothing and took a step back.

Rose stepped up to Dart. "When you are dealing with dark supernatural forces, it is important to think defensively as well as offensively." She reached for a pouch at her waist and produced one with a white glimmer to it, one that Albert recognized as the Dancing Ray potion. "Remember that we have wandered into their domain. They will attack without warning. Be on your guard."

Dart nodded. Turning, he addressed the group. "No one attack. Just follow me." He stepped forward toward the door.

Materializing from the ceiling, a figure knelt on the floor, facing the cabin door. All of them stopped. Albert took a step back in shock. Was this…? He studied the ghost's apparel. It looked like it belonged to a royal guard of Mille Seseau.

The knight raised his head. "Captain! Please open here." he said desperately. "Where are you, Captain?"

Dart held up his hand to keep everyone from moving.

Albert frowned. This knight hadn't noticed them yet. Obviously, whatever had fallen upon this vessel, the captain's life had been claimed quickly. What could have happened here?

The knight turned suddenly, facing the group. Dart kept his hand in the air while his other fell on to the hilt of his sword. The knight began toward them. Once he was within a few feet, he vanished into the air.

The group eyed the spot for a few moments and gradually began to relax once again.

"We should check the captain's cabin for some information on what happened here." Haschel voiced.

Dart nodded and they headed toward the door, dodging the blue swirls that crossed the way. The red armored warrior reached the door and pulled the handle. "It seems like it's not opening."

"Well, there must be a key somewhere around here for it." Albert said.

"Or Kongol could break the door down." Meru elected, raising her hammer.

Kongol nodded and stepped forward, brandishing his axe. "Kongol kill door."

Dart waved his hands excitedly. "No, no, no! If we upset the ghosts around here, we'll be outnumbered."

Kongol lowered the axe and stepped back, decidedly sad at the decision.

"Albert's right." Dart spoke. "We should split up and search the ship."

Shana's face grew nervous. "Split up? I don't like the sound of that."

Rose brushed around Albert to enter the discussion. The scent of almond oil was there and gone as quick as a campfire in the rain. "I agree. It is a foolish decision. If we anger the spirits when we are on our own or even in pairs, we will be in more serious trouble."

Dart shook his head. "We won't split up into groups that small. We'll do one group of three and one group of four. At least, then if there is trouble, we'll be prepared."

"I'll go with you, Dart." Shana said, joining him.

Dart's gaze softened. "I'd rather you go with me anyway. It's not safe on this ship."

Albert smiled in spite of himself. Maybe Dart was beginning to see after all how Shana cared for him more than as a sister.

Haschel clasped his hands behind his back and quickly joined Dart and Shana. "I will go with you as well. I wouldn't want you lovebirds getting distracted."

Shana chuckled and tried to hide her giggling. Dart blushed to nearly the color of his armor. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, it doesn't make sense for the team's two best warriors to be in the same group, so I will be in the other." Rose grumbled and stepped to the opposite side of the floor.

There were simultaneous grunts from Haschel and Meru.

Kongol stood for a few moments, trying to decide. He looked back and forth from one group to another.

Albert stared at the floor. He was in trouble now. If he chose to be on Rose's team, she might think that he was following her. And then he would really give himself away. But he knew that Meru would instinctively go for Dart's team and that would leave him with her regardless.

"I wanna be on Dart's team!" Meru called at that precise moment and skipped gleefully over to them. Albert watched Dart's smile slide a little but he said nothing. Meru seemed to be developing a sort of crush on Dart. It was kind of cute.

Kongol dipped his head. "Kongol want to join Dart."

Meru's eyes flashed. "Well, there's too many people! You can go with Rose."

Albert glanced at Rose out of the corner of his eye. She remained quiet but he could see that she was slightly offended. He felt sorry for her.

Albert stepped over to her. "I will go with you."

She nodded sharply but said nothing else. He noticed a certain relief in her face though.

Haschel shook his head and stepped out of Dart's circle. "There's no need to fight. I will go with Rose and Albert." He seemed perfectly happy to make the change and Rose welcomed him to the group with a nod.

"Alright," Dart announced, as Kongol joined his group. "We're going to take the lower part of the ship. Why don't you guys check the cabins on deck?"

Again, Rose nodded and the teams split up.

As the smaller of the two groups exited the door and moved over to the starboard side of the ship, Albert deliberated the actions that could have happened there. 'Perhaps the rudder chain had been disabled and it left them stranded at sea with no means of fixing it? No.' He shook his head. That was unlikely. They would have been able to repair it. 'Perhaps it was pirates? The seas now a days seem to be littered with them.'

He looked up at Rose who was leading the way. She seemed unsure of herself. Seeing the ghost back there was enough to rile the nerves of anybody. Plus having her combating and leadership skills thought bad enough by no one wanting to be with her. Well, that's how she would see it anyway. He knew the reason was more because of her cold attitude toward them. But she couldn't see that.

Haschel stepped lightly beside him. He seemed to be lost in his own train of thought too.

Albert stepped up to walk along side Rose. "Do you have any thoughts as to what might have happened here?"

She blinked and her mouth puckered slightly. "You must have your own theories."

It wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. She knew something. He'd seen it clear as day on her face when they'd first laid eyes on the ship. But he didn't want to corner her on it. Maybe it had to do with the "ghosts" that she still loved. It was part of her past, in any case.

"I thought it could possibly be pirates." he said.

He caught a slight smile on her face. "It is plausible. But impractical."

"How so?"

"They would not have left the ship adrift at sea."

He pursed his lips. That was true. They would likely have hijacked the vessel for themselves. Either that or looted it and then blown it up with some explosives.

"If not pirates, then who?" he questioned, hoping to trick her into giving something away.

She stopped walking. Her face was a gale of stormy weather. But her eyes seemed so sad, so beautiful. Her lips were slightly parted. Though she looked like she might say something, she didn't. Albert could feel his heart begin to thud once again. He only wished that he could hold her then, cradled close to his chest and let her know that things were going to be alright.

His wishes got the better of him. "Rose." he whispered.

Her eyes slowly gazed at him.

"There is something I must ask you." His mind dueled with him. Was this truly what he wanted to do? Did he love her? Or was it all just a passing fancy? More importantly, would she allow him to love her? Oh, he wished that she would. And he knew these wishes would die in the next cool breeze. She was too strong for that.

"I need to interrupt you two." Haschel interjected, suddenly running up to them.

Albert raised his eyes. They were surrounded by two Mille Seseau knight ghosts, hovering silently in the air around them. He raised his glaive, his face glowering. 'What have we done? Why are they circling us?'

A knight unsheathed its sword and pointed it directly at Rose. "We won't give you Princess Louvia!"

Rose staggered back. She no longer seemed confident. Her eyes were bulging with fear. Albert moved in front of her protectively, keeping his glaive high.

The knight charged, his sword gleaming against the starlight.


	5. Devotion

Albert thrust his glaive forward at the ghastly attacker. The tip of metal sliced through where the knights ribs should have been. He'd expected to hear bones crunching and flesh shearing. Instead, the ghost disappeared with an echoing groan.

There was a noise similar to bubbles and Albert turned around to notice that another knight had drawn its sword behind them. "We'll protect her even if it costs our lives!" He, too, started forward.

Rose was quick and drew her shadow cutter. It didn't even touch the ghost, but he too vanished with a groan as if he'd been run through.

The three of them waited for several seconds expecting more to show up. When none did, Rose sheathed her sword and Albert dropped his lance. Why had they attacked Rose? Surely, the ghosts were deranged. After all, they'd been killed violently it seemed on board the vessel protecting someone. A princess. He'd never heard of Princess Louvia before. Who was she? And what did she mean to the Mille Seseau Royal Family? He'd have to ask the next time he went there. He wasn't sure when that would be. He first had to avenge Lavitz. And it could take months, perhaps years to track down his killer.

"Are you all right?" he asked Rose.

"Their blades were spectral. They couldn't have done damage if they had wished to." Her tough demeanor was back. He felt something inside of him die. He'd missed his opportunity.

"We'd better get moving before they return." Haschel advised.

"Hmm." Albert shook his head. "It seems as if we're witnessing a tragedy from the past."

Rose didn't give any input. She scanned their dark, dank surroundings carefully.

They moved to the door and Rose gave the handle a squeeze. "This also appears to be jammed."

Footsteps clomped on the deck and the group turned to see Dart and the others approaching quickly. Rose stood tall, once again the leader of the expedition. Albert felt his insides shrink. He was a man. Why did he feel so insignificant next to her?

"Rose, Albert, Haschel." Shana called as the other group finally joined them, "Are you all okay?"

"We saw what happened from a distance." Dart added. "It seems that the ghosts on this ship are eager for us to leave."  
"Their hostility is a clear indication of that." Albert said, standing back a little ways from Rose. He noticed her half turn as he did it but she turned her full attention back to Dart.

"Were you able to find out any information on the vessel's history?" she asked.

Dart nodded. "The Captain gave us a pretty detailed summary."

Haschel's eyes widened. "The _dead _captain?"

"Of course the dead captain, silly!" Meru shouted.

Dart dropped his eyes to the deck, and Albert noticed a darkness pass over his expression. "He said it was… the black monster…"

A chill passed over Albert as the name escaped Dart's lips. The black monster again; the same ageless foe who burned Dart's village to the ground when he was a child, the same creature that came to torture the world, cause mayhem, feed on bloodshed and death …

The words of the ancient story came to Albert and he was saying them before he had control of himself. "After counting 108 years, when the Moon That Never Sets glows red, a moon child descends upon the earth, to fill the world with holy bliss.'"

The others looked at him.

"However," he continued, "what was actually brought was the child of destruction, the Black Monster." He looked at Rose as he reiterated, "We _are _witnessing a tragedy from the past."

Rose's stance stiffened and she was staring in a different direction. Her expression seemed hard.

"It's awful." Shana whispered. "Why did it have to do this?"

Dart growled. "The Black Monster! How much does he have to kill before he satisfies himself!"

Rose whirled around, her hair fanning through the air. "Stop it!"

Her fury stung Albert like needles and he actually had to stop breathing for a moment to gather his courage. Dart, too, looked like he'd received a slap across the face. Haschel, Meru, and Kongol had taken a few steps back and were cautiously watching the dark warrior. Shana's face had fallen into concern. Dart's looked incredulous.

"Sorry." Rose said after a few moments, embarrassment edged into her tone. "What was I thinking?"

Dart opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but no sound came.

"Let's move on." Rose turned toward the room ahead of them. "You want to know, don't you?"

Albert gauged Dart's mood as they moved to the still locked door. He still seemed angered and why shouldn't he have been. Rose had just defended the actions of the Black Monster, a vile animal who detested all life and sought to bring pain and misery to all it touched. What could her reason have been?

This time, there was no reason not to break through the locked door. Kongol swung his axe over his head and delivered a thundering crunch to the wooden panel. It caved in along with some of the wall. As he scratched his head and murmured, "Kongol break whole wall by accident," the rest of them stepped through the rubble.

Inside, was what looked like a child's room. Blankets of variegated blues hung on the walls as well as ocean and ice colored tapestries and other textile artwork. All seemed to depict images of a tall leaning tower, much like the Crystal Palace in Mille Sesau. Though the images meant nothing to Albert, he knew that this Princess Louvia must have been a part of Mille Sesau's aristocracy at some point. The name was unfamiliar to him though. He knew of four Sacred Sisters and their queen, Theresa, who lived in the Crystal Tower; no one else.

All of a sudden, Shana gasped.

The transparent forms of five guards materialized out of the air. Albert rose his spear but knew that it wouldn't help. Perhaps they would just disappear like they had the first time.

The first knight swung his sword angrily at Rose, who backed out of the way in time. Albert's knees shook as he tried to keep himself from running to her defense. Instead, someone else did.

Dart leapt forward, protecting her. "Watch out, Rose!"

"You, Black Monster…" the knight snarled.

Another knight moved forward. "How dare you come here, pursuing Princess Louvia!"

Shana cowered, suddenly alone next to an oblivious Meru. The blue haired woman was too busy guarding their flank.

Albert carefully moved toward her. "It's alright." he whispered. "Dart will get them to leave."

Shana nodded. "I fear for Rose. Why do they target her?"

Albert frowned. He looked at Rose, noticed her discomfort, the sudden tremble in her lip. "I do not know."

"But, as long as we are here with her, we are not going to give her up." a third knight announced.

Dart held his sword high. "We are not the Black Monster! We are…"

A fourth knight barked at him. "How dare you, monster, using human words to fool us."

The fifth knight looked sickened in his anger. "Unforgivable. Even if it costs my life, I won't give up Princess Louvia!"

All of the knights charged.

Dart was ready even if Albert wasn't. He watched Dart stab forward at one of them and it vanished with a scream. Likewise behind them, Meru's hammer smashed through one's skull and it, too, disappeared with a shout of pain.

He could hear Haschel exhaling as he delivered a series of choreographed jabs and hooks to a similar knight. One got around Meru, who had jumped out of the way of Kongol's axe coming down on the fourth. The last one charged at Shana.

She screamed, the bow clutched in her hand but not poised for attack.

Albert swung his glaive back. With all of his muscles, he pulled the weapon forward through the air, feeling the air pull against it as he watched the metal tip glisten beneath the moonlight. It split the air between Shana and the knight. The opponent fell short of the strike and wailed as it fell to its knees.

As he pushed in front of Shana, he noticed the knight's head had tilted up to stare at her and in a whisper, it said, "Thank god. You made it, Princess Louvia." Then the vaporous form was gone.

What had that knight been talking about? Why did it suddenly recognize Shana?

Albert turned to the White Silver Dragoon and noticed the gratefulness in her eyes. He felt a clap on his shoulder and turned to see spiky blonde hair just outside his peripheral vision.

"Thank you." Dart said as he moved into view, stepping close to Shana.

Shana was shaking her head. "I… I don't know what happened. I just… froze, I guess."

"There's no need to try and explain." Haschel said from nearby. "Fear is a common feeling in this situation, believe me."

"Yeah!" Meru chirped. "They're ghosts for crying out loud. Not your every day dragon or thief!"

"Is there something happening that I don't understand…?" Shana began.

Albert had begun walking away. Rose had moved out of his sight. As he rounded the group, he found her standing near a crib, her gaze painfully empty.

"Princess Louvia. She was still young." A voice said nearby.

Albert turned to notice another figure sitting in a chair by the crib. Her body was hunched over, a shawl draped around her shoulders. She looked older, careworn creases lining her face.

Rose took a step back, inadvertently running into Albert. She barely seemed to notice the interaction however. Her eyes were fixed on the old woman.

Albert took a deep breath. Her fragrance was intoxicating. It almost made him forget the place he was now standing, the tragedy of what they were witnessing, the ghost still in front of them. He cleared his throat.

Rose spun around, as if noticing him for the first time. She quickly shifted to the left just out of his way.

The old woman was still babbling more under her breath than to them. "… If… wasn't… princess… Mille Seseau… happened…"

"The Princess of Mille Seseau?" Shana parroted. She had come around to join them, Dart standing protectively nearby.

The ghost lifted her head and her vacant eyes filled with relief. "Oh… my. You are…? Alive." The old woman turned her head toward the sky, her hands clasped together. "Oh thank god, it was not in vain."

"What wasn't in vain?" Dart asked.

The old woman ignored him. "I have been wandering for 18 years and longing for you. I can now end everything. I can go to the place everyone is." She began melting into nothing, turning the same color as the grey ship.

"Wait!" Shana called, jumping forward a little. "What kind of relationship do I have to this person?"

But the ghost didn't hear her and in moments, was gone.

Just as Albert thought they finally had a quiet moment, he felt the ground quake beneath him. He widened his legs to keep his balance. He heard Meru topple over behind him with a grunt.

Shana screamed behind him.

"The ship is sinking!" Dart exclaimed. "Move everyone! Back to the Queen Fury!"

Spinning around, Albert crouched down and grabbed Meru, hefting her off the ground.

"It's fine, Al!" she shouted. "I can go by myself!"

He didn't seem to notice as she wrenched her arm out of his grasp. He was too busy keeping his eyes out for Rose. She was behind him somewhere.

They piled out of the hole that Kongol had made and rounded a corner, running for the spire that had fallen to connect the ships. The wood beneath them snapped and crackled, rumbling in Albert's ears. The wooden deck below him trembled, throwing them all back and forth between the central cabin and the starboard side of the ship. His boots slid along the slippery deck as they rocked toward the edge. Digging his fingers into a crack between the boards gave him enough time to regain his footing, and he rejoined the others.

Ahead, he saw the spike that connected the ships beginning to give way. "Everyone! Hurry up!" he called back to them.

His feet carried him quickly over the spike after Kongol and he heard a light slap of women's boots behind him. He leapt onto the deck of the Queen Fury and turned to help Rose off. But it wasn't Rose.

Shana grabbed his hand instead and leapt down. Both of them turned back to the ghost ship. Meru was just making her way off of the spike and Rose was now climbing onto it, with Dart bringing up the rear. "Let's go! We're the last ones!" he was shouting.

Albert's heart rate jumped as he watched the wooden spire give way and begin to fall. He ran to the ledge, his gloved hand reaching out to grab Rose's. She, too, reached out but after a split second, she turned around and her hand found Dart's. The spire dropped out from under them and Rose and Dart began plummeting.

Albert lunged up over the side of the Queen Fury, his hands clenching around Rose's available one as she and Dart continued to fall. The weight yanked him forward and he felt his feet lift off of the deck. Panic overtook him as he realized he couldn't pull them both up by himself.

Something anchored his legs, keeping his body in place, half straddled over the ledge. His arm continued forward and he felt it sear as his wrist popped suddenly. He screamed and his instinct made him open the injured hand. Rose and Dart dropped a little further under him, their bodies highlighted by the churning ocean and the crumbling ship below.

"Dart!" Shana yelled from somewhere above him.

Albert shouted at Rose. "I can't hold you both!"

Dart was also yelling at her. "Rose! Let go! You gotta live!"

Rose ignored Albert, keeping her face turned toward Dart. Her fingers were slipping from within his gloved palm. "No! I won't let go! I won't let it happen again!"

A second later, Albert felt nothing but air in his fingers. All thought completely eluded him as he watched Dart's red armor and Rose's delicate shapes vanish into the turbulence below.

It was impossible to breathe. He wasn't even sure if he'd actually seen it. He didn't want to believe it but he felt the ache in his heart, the same when Lavitz had died, overcome him in full force.

Someone was pulling him back onto the boat and he could hear someone else shouting, "Rose! Dart! Rose!"

When his feet touched the deck, his legs went limp and he collapsed to his knees.

"Albert!" Shana said, rushing to him.

The king glanced up, realizing that Kongol had been the one holding him. Someone was still shouting her name frantically, insanely. But he couldn't recognize the voice.

"Albert!" Shana yelled, pushing his face so that he looked at her. "They're gone!"

As the words sank in, a pain settled into his throat. And the realization dawned on him. It had been him shouting. But it hadn't sounded like his voice.

"Commander Puler, pull out a life raft!" Haschel called nearby, still peering over the side of the ship.

Puler shook his head regretfully. "We can't while the sea is this rough. We may kill them if we try to drop a life raft." He shook his head. "At any rate, the weather is far too dangerous and the ship is collapsing into the sea. They are probably…"

"They are not!" Shana snapped, standing. "Dart said he wouldn't leave me!" She crumpled beside Albert and heaved a large breath. "Not like this."

Albert tried to reach over and comfort her. As he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his wrist stung and he pulled it away, uttering a curse.

"Al, are you okay?" Meru said.

The pain and the sadness were too much. They cascaded through his system like a whirlpool, circling and circling, never growing tired of the wear they caused. He shook his head, though his face never showed the agony.

"Get those two inside!" Puler ordered to the nearby sailors. "Kayla, get us away from that ship. It's liable to tear a hole through us again!"

"Aye, sir!" The young girl ran off.

Albert felt two arms lift him to his feet and as they escorted him below decks, he recalled that look of intense fear that had been in Rose's eyes before she'd turned back and grabbed Dart's hand. The more and more he thought about it, the more he began to realize something. Dart had stayed behind to be the last one off of the ship. But not for Shana; for Rose. Dart had jumped in to protect her when the knight had tried to hurt her, he had been traveling with Rose since before Albert had joined the group.

He sat down in the infirmary, his head awash with the painful realization. Dart was in love with Rose. And her last effort to save him, proved that she had feelings for him as well.


	6. Reunion

Rose was gone.

It was all that Albert could think about, locked away in his room at the hotel. He flipped over onto his side, cradling his bandaged wrist close and stared at the window as the afternoon sun began to sink into the horizon.

The Queen Fury had docked in Fueno several days ago and Haschel taking it upon himself to act as their leader, rented them rooms at the local inn. Shana had taken Albert to his room despite her own sorrow and cared for his wrist. After assuring him it was just a sprain, she had gone to her own room, and hadn't left except to get food. Albert had also stayed locked in his own room.

_I have failed you, Lavitz, _ he thought to himself, closing his eyes. This journey was in order to avenge his killer, take on the responsibilities of being one of the Dragoons, to return the sacred Moon Gem to Bale… but as of late, it had become a quest to gain Rose's trust and heart. Why had his mind altered course?

He couldn't continue wasting his time trying to win her heart, especially now that she was never coming back. But that wasn't what concerned him the most.

It was the sadness that Shana would have to live with because of Dart's disappearance. She would never be the same without her childhood friend being on watch for her. Though she insisted that they would show up any day now, Albert was beginning to wonder if he should say something.

They couldn't remain in Fueno for much longer. Lenus would be getting away with her prize, the Moon Dagger, and they had promised King Zior and the princesses that they would get it back.

He sat up in bed as he thought about Princess Emille. Her star-struck eyes and golden locks were all the more real to him now as they'd been when she was sitting in front of him in that chair, asleep to the world. He'd promised that he would see her again, a promise not to be taken light heartedly or for granted. It had meant something.

He took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to the window. He opened the shutters and gazed out on the town of Fueno. The human traffic was beginning to slow down and the shops beginning to close their doors. He listened to the strike of hammer against metal as the blacksmith carried on into the evening, sparks illuminating his shadowed workshop. The sun colored the cobblestones orange, and the sea sloshed against the docks nearby.

He dipped his head. Without Dart, it seemed as though their purpose and their mission had lost significant meaning. He had been in charge and his drive and enthusiasm had kept them going. In spite of his jealousy at capturing Rose's attention and heart right before both of their demises, he missed his new friend. Dart had been there with Lavitz when he'd died. They had both been good friends with the knight and Lavitz had trusted him implicitly. He wished there had been some way to have pulled them both up on that boat…

A few cries rang out from the wharf. He turned toward it but couldn't see past a few other buildings. What was the commotion about?

Several people suddenly appeared from one of the alleys below. He felt his jaw slacken as he recognized the radiant red armor of his companion, Dart, followed by the svelte glistening black armor of her; Rose.

His legs felt like jelly once again. They had survived? But how? And it meant… they had been alone together for two days. He felt his arms shake with envy. He turned away from the window.

_ No. I mustn't think this way. We have a long journey ahead of us. If those two plan on choosing a life together, I cannot be blinded by jealousy. I have to keep strong… for Lavitz's memory. And I must remain loyal to Emille. _He shook his head. _But Shana…_

The poor girl would be exuberant at her love's survival and then crushed by his choosing of another woman. It wasn't his responsibility. It was Dart's. And if that was how he was going to act, then Albert wanted no part in his affairs. He was doing this for Lavitz and once he had the Moon Gem and the Moon Dagger in his possession, he'd leave their company and return to Fletz.

The massive inn doors creaked open downstairs and he heard his friends muffled joyful cries through the floor.

"Welcome back!" Haschel announced, clapping his hands.

"We were tired of waiting for you!" Meru exclaimed in her irritated voice. "We've been sitting here for days thinking that you were both dead!"

Kongol grunted. "You. Die. Impossible."

"Everyone!" Dart cried happily.

Rose said something but Albert couldn't hear it. Her voice only made him feel more angry. He couldn't keep it under control. How he wanted to. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw Dart and Rose together, in a cave somewhere during the height of the storm… doing god knew what.

Someone's footsteps thumped up the stairs outside. He listened as they stopped outside Shana's room next door and then entered. A few moments later, Shana's cry rang out. "Dart? Oh, Dart!"

Downstairs, Haschel was speaking again. "I fear something is very wrong with Albert."

Rose said something but again her voice was too low to hear.

"He's been up in his room for days sulking!" Meru said. "He won't even come out and see the town library! He's gone bonkers!"

Albert sat down once again on his bed and put his head in his hands. He had to put on a strong front. Otherwise, Dart would be suspicious. _She _would be suspicious. He would need to go down there and show them he was alright.

He took a deep breath as he stood up and turned to the door. As he started toward it, the door opened and Rose stepped in.

Albert stiffened. "Oh, Rose."

She stood there, her mouth slightly upturned. Was that a smile?

"You're alive." he whispered.

She nodded and stared at him taking in his appearance. He felt terrible suddenly. His clothes were wrinkled, his eyes tired and burdened by heavy bags, and the color gone from his face. "The others say you haven't left your room in days."

He nodded. "I've had no reason to."

She took a step toward him. He felt his heart nearly stop as her violet eyes stared into his. "You should not feel guilty. You tried to save us. The weight was too much."

He swallowed. So _that's _what she thought he was hiding out up there for. He coughed. "I…I could have held on tighter."

Rose crossed her arms and walked over to his bed sitting down.

He wasn't sure what to make of what was happening. Rose seemed… different. She normally would _never _have done something that bold.

"Forgive me for noticing," he started, "but you seem changed."

She sighed. "We were stranded in a cavern along the coast."

His panic returned. "A cave?" his voice quivered.

"Dart was unconscious for a day. That time alone gave me the opportunity to reevaluate why I'm traveling with you all."

"The ghosts that you love?" he guessed.

"They will never leave. But I've spent far too long trying to avenge them and haven't changed anything." She raised her eyes to him once more. "I believe I should try a little harder."

The words made Albert's stomach flutter. "Do you mean to say that you have found someone to… try again with?"

She swallowed. "I thought I had found what I'd lost in the past. Turns out it was just me expecting something that's never going to come back. But yes, I have found someone."

The pain was fresh, not at all like he'd thought it would be. Though his knees felt weak once more, he somehow remained standing. "He…" he started, feeling his voice shake. He stopped and stood up straighter. "Dart is a good warrior. You deserve someone as fine as that."

Confusion filled Rose's eyes. This made Albert frown.

She stood up and took a step closer to him, into his personal space. His stomach fluttered even harder. "Dart was not the man I was referring to."

"Oh." he breathed.

"I want to get to know your majesty. It will take some time, I warn. But I…" Rose drifted off. "… I hope you understand."

He felt his head nodding even though the movement felt suddenly foreign. Something beautiful rose in his chest, a feeling of wonder and happiness that seemed to spawn from nothing. All of these terrible thoughts he'd been considering for the past few days… and this was the outcome? She was going to give him a chance?

"I understand perfectly." he whispered.

Someone knocked on the door and before either of them could turn to answer it, Dart poked his head in. "Albert, we're going to…"

He stopped mid sentence, taking in the scene. Rose nodded to Albert as she stepped around him and exited the door, moving around the frozen Dart.

Albert watched his friend, his worry steadily growing. _He doesn't know her sudden change of heart…_

Dart stared at the floor, his eyebrows falling. "We're leaving soon."

Albert nodded, half turning away. "Understood."

A moment later, the door slammed shut.


End file.
